Times With The Cullens
by cookie.luvr999
Summary: A story made of one-shots about things that could've happened during one of the Twilight books, before/after the series, or in between 2 books. Includes shopping, practical jokes, and tons of fun with desperate humans. R&R please.
1. I'm Getting Married!

_A/N: I know this has been done a million times, but I thought I'd give it a try. Just a bunch of one-shots of things that could've happened during, before/after, or in between 2 Twilight books._

_Disclaimer: I'm probably going to forget to add a disclaimer before every chapter, so this is for the whole story: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT, NOT ME! I'm just on overly obsessed fan that loves writing fanfics. _

_Might not be that good, I wrote it a while ago, but I did try to make it better._

* * *

I'm Getting Married!

_Bella's POV:_ Edward drove me to school in his special occasion car. I was happy about being engaged, but I knew everyone would be staring at us because of the car, and I was definitely not looking forward to that.

I looked out the window and realized we already in the parking lot. Everyone was staring, just as I had expected. They probably thought that not even a Cullen could afford an Austin Martin Vanquish. They thought wrong.

Edward parked the car and looked at me with concern. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, referring to us telling everyone we were getting married.

I took nodded my head. "We have to tell them sometime, might as well get it over with now," I told him, but he could still tell I was nervous.

His hand reached up and tenderly stroked my cheek before he leaned over the seat and kissed me quickly, but lovingly. Then he unlocked the door and got out. I didn't even protest when he opened my door for me because I knew I couldn't do it myself with my shaky hands.

I took a deep breath and stood up with his help. He stood still with me for a few seconds, probably making sure I could stand. I smiled trying to assure him that I was okay, even though it was nowhere near true.

You couldn't blame me for being scared. I was scared enough about getting married at the age of 18, telling people I was getting married is going to be even worse. I was mostly afraid of Lauren's reaction, because I knew she hated me enough for dating Edward, and it would probably just become worse because we were getting married. I was also afraid of Mike's reaction. I knew he wouldn't get really mad, like Lauren would, but I felt bad for him because he still likes me a lot. Edward told me before that I shouldn't feel bad, he doesn't deserve me anyway, but I couldn't help it. Mike was really nice, even though he liked me a bit too much, and I really didn't want to crush his dreams of me eventually falling for him.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head and tried to think optimistically, but failed miserably. I realized that everyone was staring at us in awe. It took a few seconds to realize that it was because of the car. I grabbed Edward's hand and was about to walk to the school, when Lauren decided to show up.

_Edward's POV:_ When Bella told me she was ready to tell everyone, I was shocked. She seemed so nervous, I was thinking she would want to wait another day, but she was right when she said we'd have to tell them eventually.

I wasn't very nervous about telling the humans that we were getting married, I was more concerned because of how nervous Bella was. She had a good reason to be nervous, though. Some of the kids at our school really hated Bella because I loved her instead of them. I can't help it though, she's way better than any of them.

I looked down when I had noticed that Bella had grabbed my hand out of nervousness. We had barely taken a step towards the school when Lauren showed up.

"Hey, Eddie," she said in her nasally voice.

"It's Edward, not Eddie," I informed her, knowing that she'd never stop calling me that.

"Whatever," She said, obviously not caring, "Why don't we ditch school for the day and go for a ride? _Just the two of us_," she said, implying that she didn't want Bella there.

"Sorry, but I have a paper due for ELA" I informed her, trying to be polite. It was really hard, though.

"Whatever" she said again, and started to walk away, when she noticed Bella, who had been standing there quietly during the whole conversation. "Swan" she said as a greeting.

"Hello Lauren," Bella said, more politely than she deserved.

Lauren's gaze dropped to where Bella was fidgeting with her fingers. She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed Bella's engagement ring. She grabbed her hand to get a better look. "Wait, what?"

She spun around to face me. "You proposed to her," she accused.

"Yes I did." I informed her.

I knew she'd be mad, but I never expected what happened next.

She turned back to Bella furiously. "EDWARD IS _MINE!_ THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY HIM!" I hated the way she emphasized the word _mine_. It made me feel like I was an object they were fighting over.

By now everyone was staring at us, if they weren't already. I could tell Bella hated it. Why didn't I convince her to stay home? This is all my fault.

But I couldn't think of that now.

"Lauren," I said with my teeth clenched "I like Bella more than you and I'm going to marry her soon. There's nothing you can do about that."

Not wanting to hear her reply, I took Bella's hand and started walking to the school building again. I could her everyone's shocked thoughts and their whispering. I tried to ignore it, but some of them just think too loudly.

I let go of Bella's hand to open the door for her when Mike approached us.

"Um, are you guys really getting married?" He asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Bella said, obviously feeling bad for him. I wish she could hear his thoughts sometimes, then she wouldn't feel bad him at all.

"Oh, well congrats then." He said sadly and walked away.

I absolutely hated that he was still thinking ungentlemanly thoughts about her. First of all, he's dating Jessica and second, Bella's getting married soon.

I knew that if I had to listen to his repulsive thoughts for another second his parents would be planning a funeral, so I gently took Bella's hand and walked inside the building.

* * *

_Bella's POV:_ Angela approached me when I was on my way to ELA, my second period class.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Angela"

"Um, there's a rumor going around that you're marrying Edward…is it true?" She asked. I wasn't surprised that she had already found out, rumors spread fast in such a small school.

"Yeah it's true," I told her. Telling her wasn't as bad as telling Mike or Lauren. I knew she wouldn't be jealous like they were.

"Congrats, you guys are made for each other." She said. It was the first time today that someone actually said something nice when the found out about Edward and I getting married.

"Thanks," I said. We hugged and said goodbye before quickly running off to our second period class.

* * *

_(In biology)_

Edward and I were staring at each other, oblivious to whatever else was going on. The school could've been on fire and we wouldn't have noticed. He's such a handsome angel…

"Bella, BELLA!" Mr. Banner yelled. I blinked a few times, before remembering I was in Biology, not heaven. "Stop staring at Edward." He said, making me blush.

"Sorr-" I started to apologize when I was interrupted.

"The reason why they're staring at each other is because they're so exited about getting married." Lauren informed him. My face was red as a tomato now.

Lucky for me, he decided to ignore her comment. "Pay attention." He said and started talking about whatever it was that we were learning.

I tried my best to make it look like I was paying attention, and luckily I wasn't called on for the rest of the day.

* * *

(_On the car ride home_)

"Well that wasn't so bad." Edward said.

"I guess," I agreed, "At least it's over now."

He laughed and agreed with me.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review  
-cookie-luvr999 =]_


	2. My Daughter is a Vampire?

_A/N: Not much to say. I just wanted to write about Charlie finding out about vampires.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Gators, Romeo and Juliet, or Legos. _

After Breaking Dawn 

* * *

My Daughter is a Vampire?

_Emmett's POV:_ "Go Gators!" I shouted. Charlie was over again, and we were all watching football. The Gators were winning, and they had just scored another touchdown.

Rose rolled her eyes at me. "They think they're so great. Us vampires could crush them without breaking a sweat." She said. Her hand instantly few to her mouth when she realized what she said.

Everyone instantly rushed looked at Charlie wondering what he would do. He knew we weren't human, but he didn't know that we were vampires.

His heart skipped a few beats. Bella ran towards him at vampire speed to make sure he was okay. His heart started beating again, really quickly. Bella was frantic, trying to make sure he was okay, while Carlisle tried to assure her that he was just in shock.

"Y-you're vampires?" Charlie asked. He didn't back away from us, probably because he trusted Bella.

Rose nodded her head slowly. "I'm really sorry you had to find out this way, I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"It's okay," Charlie said his voice still shaky. It looked like he remembered something and he started backing away from us.

_Bella's POV:_ Charlie usually really brave, he was a cop after all. But he was really scared now. You couldn't blame him though. He knew that we weren't human, but hearing the word vampire probably made it more real.

He looked at me. "You drink blood don't you?" He asked. I'm sure he knew I wouldn't kill him, but he probably didn't like the thought of me killing any human.

"Not human blood." I promised him. "We only drink animal blood." I didn't tell want to scare him, so I didn't mention anything about the normal vampires.

"Oh," he said, "I'm sorry I overreacted."

I smiled at him. "You didn't overreact at all."

"Must run in the family," Edward said. Charlie looked confused. "When Bella found out about us she wasn't scared at all."

"Oh," Charlie said.

"TOUCHDOWN!" We heard from the TV. Everyone turned around, surprised. It was silent for a few seconds.

"GO GATORS!" Emmett suddenly yelled, while doing a ridiculous victory dance. "GO JOHNNY BRANTLEY!"

We all laughed at him except Charlie, who started cheering with him.

_(A few weeks later)_

_Jasper's POV: _It's been a few weeks since Charlie found out about us. He still doesn't want to know much about vampires, which makes it easier for us. He only really knows about our hearing, speed, and how we're vegetarians.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Emmett, Edward, and I were watching football. Rose and Alice were reading a magazine, commenting on every piece of clothing they saw. Honestly, I didn't know why it was so interesting, but I didn't care that much. Bella was reading _Romeo and Juliet_, while Carlisle was reading a medical book. Esme was sketching a design for a house that was being built in Seattle. Charlie and Jacob were watching Renesmee play with the Legos Bella had bought for her. She was more interested in trying to break them than building anything.

"It's 6:00 already?" Charlie asked after looking at the clock. "I have to go, I'm having dinner with Sue." He explained.

"Bye Charlie," we all said.

He said bye and quickly left, probably not wanting to be late.

We continued doing whatever it was that we were doing until Edward got our attention.

"Uh oh," he suddenly said. We all looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. He was looking at Emmett.

Emmett had his I'm-coming-up-with-an-evil-plan-that-will-probably-get-me-in-trouble grin on his face.

"Uh oh," we all repeated. Even Nessie knows that grin means trouble.

"What's he thinking?" Esme asked Edward, hoping that it wouldn't be that bad, but knowing Emmett, it probably will.

Esme and Carlisle were nervous about what he was thinking of this time. Alice was frustrated, probably because he hadn't finished planning it so she didn't know what was going on. Rose didn't look like she cared much. Edward was concentrating on listening to his thoughts, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Bella was looking at Edward, waiting for him to tell us. Nessie pressed her hand on Jacob's cheek, and they started playing with the Legos again. Bella looked at Edward, waiting for him to answer Esme's question.

It wasn't Edward that answered, it was Emmett. "It's time for a practical joke." He said, and we all groaned.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading. _

_A Special thanks to my best friends Kayla and AliceOwnsMyCloset for reviewing the last chapter._

_Please go vote in my poll about which story I should write first. More info about The Little Cullens on my profile.  
_

_KELLAN LUTZ HACE MUCHO CALOR!  
_

_Please review!_

_-cookie-luvr999 =]  
_


	3. Emmett's Practical Joke

_A/N: The practical joke chapter._

_Charlie knows that there are vampires that kill humans and that the Cullens still crave human blood but he trusts them._

_Anything italicized is people's thoughts._

About a week after the last chapter

* * *

Emmett's Practical Joke

_Emmett's POV_: I've been waiting for this day for about a week Carlisle and Esme decided to go hunting together, leaving us alone. I managed to convince Edward to not tell anyone about my plan. Alice was a lot easier. I just had to buy her those shoes she wanted, and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Jacob's coming over in about an hour and Charlie's coming in twenty minutes." Bella told us after hanging up the phone. She was the hardest one to convince that the practical joke would be fun. I didn't expect her to like the idea of playing a practical joke on Charlie, so I told her that we wouldn't scare him that much. She told me she didn't want to be a part of it and she would step in if she had to. I decided that was a good enough compromise.

I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. Bella took Nessie upstairs, obviously not wanting to see us scare Charlie. Jasper went with her, as we had planned before.

I waited for Charlie to ring the doorbell. He knew that we could hear really well, but we still tried to act human so he wouldn't get scared. Everything had to seem normal at first so that he would be really scared later.

"Emmett," Rosie hissed at vampire speed, "Wipe that evil grin off you face. He's gonna notice."

I followed her instructions and went to get the door. "Hey, Charlie." I greeted him.

"Hello Emmett." He responded.

"Bella and Renesmee will be down in a minute." I informed him. He nodded his head and was about to go sit down when Jasper showed up.

Jasper ran down the stairs faster than any human could, but still slow enough that Charlie could see him. Charlie instantly took a few steps back, surprised by his speed.

"It's working!" I said at vampire speed without showing any excitement on my face because Charlie would notice.

Jasper snarled and looked at Charlie hungrily. Charlie looked like he finally realized that he was craving his blood. I would've grinned because my plan was working so well, but I knew I couldn't because Charlie would notice. He started to back away slowly, as if Jasper was an angry bear instead of a vampire. Then he turned around and ran, but Jasper was quicker.

He ran at vampire speed until he was standing in front of Charlie, blocking the door. Then he started to lunge at him. Edward and I ran to him and pretended that we were struggling to keep him from killing Charlie. Alice and Rose rushed over and pretended they were helping us. Charlie face was way paler than usual, almost as pale as we are. His heart was beating way faster than it should be, and he was probably thinking something along the lines of "I don't want to die, I don't' want to die…"

"When I get to three you guys can laugh." I told them, knowing that if we scared Charlie any more Bella would be furious. We held on to Jasper and pretended we weren't capable of restraining him. "One," I whispered. Jasper's snarls were just as loud, but the rest of us loosened our grip on him. "Two," I said. I knew Bella would come down soon because we were almost done with our little joke. "Three!" I finished, a bit louder this time, but I'm sure Charlie didn't hear it because he was still too scared.

We instantly let go of Jasper. Alice fell to the floor, laughing her head off. Rose collapsed next to her, unable to control her laughter. Edward didn't fall to the floor, but he started laughing with his head leaned against the door. Jasper was laughing the hardest because he had to feel all of our emotions. He looked like he was trying to calm us down for a few seconds, but he realized that it was impossible. I was laughing almost as hard as he was, but I was also glad that my plan had actually worked. Alice had told me that it would work, but the future could always change and I was glad that it didn't.

Bella walked down the stairs with Renesmee in her arms. She walked straight to Charlie, who was very confused. "I'm sorry," she started, "the whole thing was a practical joke. Jasper's not going to kill you. I tried to stop them but I couldn't."

It took a few seconds until Charlie understood what had happened. At first he looked angry, but then his face went back to normal.

"So I'm not going to die?" He asked after a minute.

I nodded and smiled, "I'm sorry."

"Just be happy I told him not to scare you too much. I could've been way worse." Bella told him. It was true; I had so much more planned. It included fake bats falling from the ceiling and talking garlic chasing him around the house.

"Well, thanks Bells," he said, gratefully.

"Anytime," she replied.

"What do we do now?" I asked, earning a laugh from them.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice said, excitedly. "Come on Bella!"

"HELP!" Bella yelled, desperately. She gave Renesmee to Charlie before Alice and Rose dragged her out of the house. I rolled my eyes at their shopping addiction.

"Let's play video games." Jasper suggested. Edward and I quickly agreed and Charlie kept playing with Renesmee.

_(2 weeks later)_

_Edward's POV: _Emmett and I were sitting on the couch, trying to find something good on TV, but it was almost impossible. Jacob was playing with Renesmee upstairs, and Rosalie was tweaking her car to make it faster. Everyone else was hunting.

I noticed that Emmett had stopped flipping through the channels, and looked up, wondering what he was watching. I saw a wolf chasing after a bunch of rubber mice that were being pulled by strings.

_Hey what if that was Jacob? _Emmett suddenly thought, and started planning his practical joke.

"No way, Emmett." I said, knowing that another practical joke was probably not his best idea.

He sighed and went back to flipping channels.

* * *

_A/N: Thank for reading._

_A special thanks to my friends AliceOwnsMyCloset, Kayla, and Shirley for reviewing. You guys are awesome._

_(Evil laugh) I got 1 of my friends addicted to fanfic, 2 of them to make fanfic accounts, and 2 others to read fanfic. I feel powerful. _

_I decided that I'm closing my poll on March 6th (if I remember). Please vote because I can't decide what story to write first. So far Little Bella has 1 vote and Little Edward, Little Alice, Little Jasper, Little Emmett, and Little Rosalie have 0 votes. I might start writing Little Bella before March 6th, but if another story wins then I'll ditch Little Bella for a while. SO VOTE!_

_Thanks for reviewing. Pretty please review._


	4. Shopping!

_A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't written in a long time. I've been really busy lately and I probably will be for a while. I'm trying to find time to write, but like I said before, I'm busy._

_I decided it was time for a shopping trip. But I knew that a normal shopping trip would be boring, and that normal shopping trips are in almost every story. So I decided to make the whole family go, and have some fun with the desperate humans that need to get a life._

_Italics are people's thoughts._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Wuthering Heights, any of the Cullen cars, Gucci, Tj Maxx Home Goods, Dippin Dots, Macy's, Bella's Lullaby, or Hot Topic. That was a really long disclaimer._

After Eclipse before Breaking Dawn.

* * *

Shopping!

_Bella's POV: _What does _x_ equal? I had been working on the same problem for the past 20 minutes and it was getting really annoying. Why does math have to be so confusing? Now that was a good question.

I sighed and pushed my green notebook aside. I had bought all green notebooks during the summer, when I was school shopping (the one type of shopping Alice let me do myself). I chose green because Edward told me his eyes were green when he was human, and it was hard to find golden notebooks. There was black- but I didn't want to be reminded of how bloodthirsty he could get-and how that could kill me- so I decided to go with green.

I was about to pick up Wuthering Heights when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said, knowing that it was probably Charlie. I turned around as the door opened. I was right, it was Charlie. He stood in the doorway, holding the phone.

"It's Alice," he informed me, "she says that you're going shopping with her right now no matter what." He grinned at her antics. "You should probably get ready," he added, gesturing towards the sweatpants and old t-shirt I was wearing, "They're going to be here soon."

I nodded, knowing that it would only take them a few minutes with their crazy-Cullen-driving, as I liked to call it.

Charlie smiled at me, and went back downstairs, leaving me alone to get ready. I opened my closet, and wasn't surprised to see that Alice had reorganized it again. In the front was an outfit that looked kind of comfy. Alice had probably put it there, knowing that I wouldn't know what to wear. I was thankful for that because it saved me a ton of time.

I quickly changed, and started looking for my purse.

"Looking for something?" Edward asked. I jumped, surprised that he was here. I quickly turned around just in time to see him duck his head through the window and come in.

"Yeah, I can't find my purse." I told him, knowing that he could smell it. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air for a second. Wordlessly, he walked to the closet and retrieved my ffffpurse from the top shelf. Alice had probably put it there so that I couldn't find it and I'd be forced to use one of the expensive ones she had bought for me. Sorry Ali, but that's not going to work.

"I can't believe she's making me go shopping with her again. We went to the mall a few days ago." I said, hoping he could save me.

He chuckled, "But this time everyone's going."

I looked at him, surprised. "Well, that's going to be interesting." I said. With that I grabbed a coat and started to walk downstairs with him following me.

_Jasper's POV:_ Another shopping trip. This is going to be so awesome. Not.

Edward had gone inside to go get Bella. Their scent was getting more prominent, so they were on their way to the car.

They both decided to ride together in this car. Bella greeted us, which we all returned.

She sat next to Carlisle, and Edward sat next to her. Alice was driving and I was riding shotgun. Rose, Emmett and Esme were following us in Rose's M3.

"Alice, do we have to go? Can't you just go and shop for all of us?" Bella complained, trying to worm her way out of going to the mall.

"Bella," Carlisle told her before Alice could speak, "She isn't going to compromise. If she was, I wouldn't be here right now."

Bella sighed, but realized that he was right and there was no use in arguing with Alice.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. "Alice, honey, could you please calm down?" I begged her, "it's so weird being exited about shopping and dreading at the same time."

"You shouldn't be dreading it." She replied, but still calmed down a bit for my sake.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, with only a bit of conversation.

_(In the parking lot)_

After Alice and Rose parked their cars, we all got out and started walking towards the mall.

Before we were halfway there, two girls approached us. One has straight, blond hair, and a face made entirely of makeup. She was wearing really short shorts and a tank top. The other one was a redhead with huge glasses. She was wearing old-looking jeans and a blue shirt with smiley faces on it. Alice was looking at her with distaste and even I knew her clothes were unfashionable. Not that I cared about fashion (that would be very unmanly).

The blond girl stood in front of Edward and the redhead was in front of Emmett. Both of them were trying to look good, and the redhead was doing a horrible job.

Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. The redhead wasn't affected by this at all and the blond only grew more confident. I decided to torture Emmett, Edward, Rose, and Bella by boosting their confidence. Edward growled when he read my mind, but I didn't really care.

"Hey," the blonde greeted, "I'm Rachel, and you are…?" She asked.

"Edward." He said plainly, probably wishing she wasn't here, or better yet he wasn't here.

While she flirted with him, the redhead started talking to Emmett. "Hi, I'm Ashley" she said, trying to look cool. She failed miserably. _(A/N: No offence to anyone named Rachel or Ashley, I just thought of random names.)_

"I'm Emmett," he said, still not letting go of Rose's hand. Both girls asked them if they wanted to hang out. That's when Bella started to get really mad. Rose looked like she was going to rip Ashley's head off.

I started to panic a bit. Rose losing her temper was never a good thing, especially in front of humans. Why couldn't being an empath be useful at a time like this?

This got me thinking. What if I messed with the Rachel and Ashley's emotions? That could get them to go away and they wouldn't know it was my fault…

"Rose," I said, hurriedly, "I'll get them to leave. Just trust me on this." She wasn't happy about it but she still listened to me. I didn't have to say anything to Bella because, knowing her, she wouldn't do anything stupid.

I decided to only mess with Ashley's emotions. It would definitely be suspicious if both of them started to act weird at the same time. I started by making her really tired. At first her words just slurred, but then she actually lay down on the floor. I sent a wave of calmness to everyone, my family because they were about to start laughing, and Ashley because it would make her more tired.

I could hear her heard beating get steadier, so she was going to fall asleep soon. Before she could, though, I made her really excited. She shot up like a rocket and started jumping up and down like Alice does. But when Alice does it, it's cute.

I decided to turn her excitement up a notch. She grabbed Emmett's arm and kept jumping. "One day we're going to get married and all my friends will be jealous!" She squealed. Everyone looked at Rose, wondering what she was going to do. To our surprise, she was just enjoying seeing Ashley make a fool of herself.

Emmett, knowing what I was doing, gave me a look saying; "get this girl away from me." For his sake, I sent her a wave of sadness.

She immediately let go of Emmett's arm, which he was thankful for, and started to cry. Esme, being Esme, was about to go comfort her, but Edward reminded her that she was okay and she was crying because of me.

After a minute of watching her cry about nothing, I stopped messing with her emotions. She was really embarrassed (not because of me). "I have no idea what came over me," she told Emmett, helplessly.

Rachel glared at her. "Stop embarrassing me in front of Edward," she hissed to Ashley, who suddenly found the gum on the ground really interesting. Rachel wasn't embarrassed at all, though. If anything, she grew even more confident.

"I don't really know her," she told Edward, "I just met her and felt bad for her…" she trailed off, knowing that she wasn't fooling anyone. I sent them both waves of embarrassment. Rachel just ran away but Ashley started blabbing about nothing for a few seconds before she ran away. What a nerd.

We all stood in silence for a few seconds before Alice suddenly squealed, "Lets go shopping!" With that, she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the mall with everyone else trailing behind us.

_Edward's POV:_ About 30 stores, 70 shopping bags, 19 new pairs of shoes, and 8 purses later, Alice and Rose decided we should all split up, and dragged their husbands to Gucci. Esme was in the process of redecorating our living room- Emmett had destroyed it while playing football- so her and Carlisle went to go find Tj Maxx Home Goods.

I looked down at Bella. "What do you want to do?" I asked. I knew she had no intention of shopping anymore, and neither did I, so I hoped we would think of something else that we could do in a mall. This was going to be hard.

She stared into my eyes, trying to think of something. Before she could say anything, her stomach growled, answering my question.

I chuckled, and a blush crawled up her cheeks. "To the food court." I said, and took her hand. We walked with little conversation, there wasn't much to talk about, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a sweet silence.

"What do you want to eat? I asked her.

"I'm not too hungry so I'm just going to get some Dippin Dots." She told me. I smiled and stood next to her while she told the man behind the counter-Jesse, his nametag said- what flavor she wanted. He smiled and filled the cup to the top before sticking a spoon in it and giving it to her.

Before she could open her purse, I gave him five dollars from my wallet. She pouted and told me she could've pay for it.

"Don't get mad at him." Jesse told her, and both of us looked up surprised. He grinned, "Trust me, he likes buying you stuff." He informed Bella, but his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking of his girlfriend and how much he loved buying her everything she looked at, even though he didn't have much money.

Bella smiled at him- she had probably guessed what he was thinking- and said "I guess you're right."

He just laughed and said goodbye, which we returned, before going to find a place to sit. When she had finished and thrown he cup away I took her hand and we started walking to Macy's. Alice had told us to meet her at Hot Topic at 2:00. We had fifteen minutes left, and Hot Topic was right across from Macy's.

We roamed through the store, nothing really catching out interest until I saw a white piano. Bella caught my eye and pulled me to it. "Play for me?" She asked, and I couldn't deny her anything, so I started to play her lullaby.

_Bella's POV:_ I sat down next to Edward on the piano bench and he started to play my lullaby. I listen to it all the time on the CD he gave me, but seeing him play it was even better. The song was flawless, as if he had played it a million times, which he probably had.

He had a look of concentration on his face, but there was also calmness and happiness. A slight smile always touched his lips when he played my lullaby. I had asked him about this before, and he told me that the lullaby described me and playing it always made him happy. How much sweeter could a guy get?

His fingers danced across the keys like ten figure skaters. His head slightly moved, so he could see them, and his eyes quickly met mine every now and then, before returning to the keyboard.

The piano bench wasn't very big, so we were sitting really close to each other. Every time he had to play a note towards the left of the keyboard, his arm would bump into mine, and he'd look into my eyes with all the love he could muster. I'd stare back at him with the same passion, before looking away, blushing.

_Edward's POV:_ I stared into Bella's eyes as I played the last note, before I heard people clap. Both of our heads snapped up, and of course, Bella immediately started blushing. I chuckled at her before kissing her cheek, which made it even redder if that was possible.

_Aww!_ One woman thought when she saw us, before thinking about her husband.

_I bet she'd like me if I played her a song…_The boy who thought this was around our age, but I didn't recognize him. He started to think about all the ways he could fake playing the piano._ But how would I get her to listen to me play?_ He pondered that and I decided that I didn't want to listen anymore.

_Wow! I wanna be able to play piano like him someday!_ A little boy thought, making me smile.

_Aww!_ Edward that was so sweet! Alice thought, knowing that I was listening. But we have to go, everyone's waiting for us at Hot Topic.

I nodded my head so that she knew that we were coming and turned to Bella. "Love, we've got to go. Everyone's waiting for us."

"Okay," she agreed, and we followed Alice to Hot Topic. What we saw when we got there surprised us.

There was a scary-looking man holding bottles of spray paint. He was older that Carlisle (well, in a way he was) and he smelt like he hadn't showered in weeks, maybe even months. Even Bella wrinkled her nose, and she's human.

There was already a ton of graffiti on the wall outside Hot Topic. The man was painting right over all of it. A picture of a girl that looked a lot like Rosalie replaced "DA AWSHUM SK8TR BOI WUZ HERE". The scary part was that while he painted, he kept turning around and looking at her. And the whole time, he acted like he didn't know that we were watching him.

When he was done, he started talking to her. "Well, hello there." He said in a flirty voice. He continued to talk to her. "I think something's wrong with my cell phone…your number's not on it." He said while taking out his cell phone. He grabbed the spray paint once again, and made a speech bubble with some random numbers in it. Then he put them into his cell phone. Everyone's thoughts were hilarious.

_Wait…that's Rose! He's hitting on my girl! Hmm…I could have some fun with this…_ It was Emmett, of course, and he started to think of ways to mess with the guy and get some revenge.

_Wow this guy has issues._ Jasper thought. He continued to watch him, enjoying the entertainment.

_Ugh! I take back all the times I called other guy's jerks. This one's way worse._ Rose was thinking. She looked at the man with disgust.

I could tell from the look on Bella's face that she thought the man was creepy. She looked a bit scared too, but she tried to hide it.

Alice had already seen everything in a vision, so while we stood there in shock, she was planning Bella's outfit for tomorrow.

I didn't have to read Esme's mind to know that she thought the man was strange. She turned to us for a second and recognized the evil grin on Emmett's face. Knowing that he was up to no good, she decided that it would be a good time to go home.

"Come on everyone," she said and headed towards the exit. What Carlisle did next surprised all of us, even Alice, who hadn't "seen" it.

_Esme's POV:_ I'll admit it, I expected someone-cough, Emmett, cough-to protest when I told everyone that we were going home. What I didn't expect was Carlisle wanting to stay even more than him.

"Please Esme," he begged, "just give me a minute." I knew that whatever he was about to do was for a good reason, so I nodded my head.

He calmly, but quickly, walked over to the man and started to talk to him about the ways that he could "help" him.

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" The man screamed.

"But sir-" he started, but he obviously had no interest in what my husband had to say. The creepy old man started to paint another picture. This time it was of Carlisle. When he was done, he picked up a crowbar that was lying on the ground and started to run towards the picture.

I quickly grabbed Carlisle's hand and pulled him to the exit while motioning for everyone to follow. At first, Emmett had to help me restrain Carlisle from going back, but eventually he decided to give up.

_(In the parking lot)_

_Edward's POV:_ That was the longest, and worst, shopping trip ever. I was so glad that we were finally going home, until I saw Rachel waving at me. Bella caught my eye and sighed. She was tired already, and neither of us wanted to deal with Rachel. But it was too late for that now because she was standing in front of us.

"Hello Edward," she greeted in her nasally voice. She turned to look at Bella, then turned back to me. "Oh, you're still hanging out with her," she stated with disgust.

Before I could say anything, Bella spoke up. "Yes, _Rachel, _he is hanging out with me because he's _my boyfriend_." To top it off, she kissed me, right in the parking lot, with everyone staring at us.

When I pulled away, she realized what she had done, and started blushing. I opened the car door for her, and she sat down without looking back at Rachel or anyone else.

"Go Bella!" Emmett cheered. Everyone agreed and sat down in either one of the cars. Alice and Rose started driving, and Rachel was left in the parking lot.

_(At the Swan's house)_

_Bella's POV:_ "How was shopping?" Charlie asked once I had hung up my coat. I thought for a moment before answering.

"It was interesting." I told him, honestly, and went upstairs.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated. I've been so busy with school, homework, life, and making youtube videos (watch them I'm JMJBCULLEN). And I kept getting more ideas for this chapter in the middle of the night and I knew I just had to put them in._

_Thank you to all my reviewers for the last chapter, and everyone who read/will review this chapter. A special thanks to Sri for giving me the idea of the creepy guy at Hot Topic. He didn't even know that he had given me an idea until I started freaking out._

_I know I said I'd take down the poll on March 6th but only one person voted. Little Bella won, and I'm going to take down the poll right now because I don't think anyone else will vote. Because only one person voted, it doesn't seem like Little Bella really won, so I decided to write Little Rosalie._

_It's summer now so I'm going to update more often. Reviews help a lot, I finished this chapter yesterday after I found out that someone had added this story to their favorites._

_Tell me if you have any ideas for another chapter, I will give you credit if I use the idea._

_Thanks for reading_

_-cookie-luvr999 =]_


	5. Father's Day Surprise

_A/N: I thought of this on Father's Day but I didn't have time to write/post it for a LONG time. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Patriots, Father's Day, Tom and Jerry, Sponge Bob, or Jeopardy. _

After Eclipse before Breaking Dawn

* * *

Father's Day Surprise

_Bella's POV:_ "Touchdown!" The Patriots had gotten another touchdown, but we were still winning. It was the end of Father's Day and I was watching football with Charlie. Both of my dads had already gotten their gifts- I had given Charlie his earlier today, and I had sent Phil's gift to him a few days ago. The post office said that he'd get it today.

Football was starting to get boring (as it usually does) so I started to think about Edward. I wonder what he's doing now…

On my last birthday, Edward told me that his family decided to stop celebrating birthdays a while ago. I guess they do the same with Father's Day. I was thinking about Carlisle and Father's Day when I realized something: I hadn't said Happy Father's Day to all of my dads. Carlisle was like a third father to me and I hadn't even seen him all day long.

It was true; Carlisle was like another dad. He was always there for me whenever I got hurt, and he treated me like I was his daughter. If it weren't for him, Edward and I wouldn't even have met (because Edward would've died of the Spanish Influenza). I had spent the whole day with Charlie, so I hadn't seen any of the Cullens.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"What's up?" He watched me as I stood up.

"I need to go wish Carlisle a Happy Father's Day." Charlie didn't like Edward, but he had nothing against Carlisle. He liked Carlisle (and Alice) the most out of all the Cullens.

He grabbed my keys from the coffee table and threw them to me. "Don't stay out too late."

"Kay." With that I walked out to my truck and drove to the Cullen's house.

_(In the driveway)_

Edward had probably smelt me, and he was standing there ready to open my door when I parked my car.

"Hey. Weren't you going to spend the day with your dad?" He asked.

"Yeah but I just realized that I forgot to say Happy Father's Day to Carlisle." I told him, and stood on my tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.

"And I can open a door myself." He chuckled at that.

We walked hand-in-hand to the front door. I rolled my eyes when he felt the need to hold it open for me, again. "Carlisle's upstairs in his study." Edward told me as he went to watch TV with Alice. She smiled at me, knowing what I was going to do, and I ran upstairs as fast as I could. Surprisingly, I only tripped once.

When I reached his door, I knocked lightly, knowing that he could hear it. "Come in" he answered, not knowing why I was there.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!" I yelled, once I had opened the door. He laughed with me and stood up to give me a hug.

"Thank you, Bella." He said.

"Sorry I didn't have time to get you a card." I apologized, realizing that I should've gotten one on the way here.

"Don't worry about it," he said in response, just glad that I had showed up. "Come in," he added and gestured to the couch.

I sat down and he turned off his laptop, then came to sit next to me.

"So what did you do today?" I asked, wondering if, for vampires, Father's Day was like any normal day.

"Went to work, came home, pretended to be human, the usual." He replied.

I thought about that for a second. That didn't seem like a fun Father's Day. Charlie went to work today, but we hung out after. I guess the Cullens didn't think Father's Day was that big of a deal. "That doesn't sound like much fun." I told him truthfully.

"Well, most holidays get boring after a few hundred years." He said with a laugh.

"Are you busy for the next hour?" I asked, after looking at my watch. I didn't think Charlie would be happy if I came home any later than that.

He replied, "No, I'm free. What do you want to do?" he asked.

I shrugged. "What ever you want."

He thought about it for a second. "You have to go home pretty soon, right?" I nodded my head. "There isn't much for us to do except watch TV."

He had a good point. The Cullen house was usually exciting, but that was only because of the Cullens. We never got bored (and if we did, Emmett would find a way to entertain us). I nodded my head and followed Carlisle downstairs. He sat down on the biggest couch and I sat next to him.

For the next hour, we flipped through the channels. We never actually found something that we wanted to watch, but it was fun anyway. Football got boring after a few minutes (as usual). Tom and Jerry was on, but it was the end of the show. There was a channel that advertised an expensive necklace, and Carlisle told me that he had bought the same one for Esme a few weeks ago. We also watched SpongeBob for a while, but we both thought that it was pointless. Jeopardy was fun to watch, mostly because Carlisle was a lot smarter than the contestants were. After the show ended, we continued to flip through channels. The same lady that was talking about the necklace was now talking about some new hair straightener that was available to buy starting today. Apparently, it could straighten or curl your hair while it's still wet. "Trust me, it doesn't work," Alice yelled from upstairs. Of course she already had one. After that we watched Dracula, but Carlisle found it offensive.

After a while I looked down at my watch and saw that it was getting late. Carlisle turned to face me then remembered that I had to leave now. We turned off the TV and he walked me to the door. "I'll see you soon…hopefully not at the hospital, though," he joked.

"Haha, very funny," I replied sarcastically and he chuckled.

"Bye!" I said as I left. He stood at the door, probably to make sure I made it safely to my car, and laughed a little when I tripped. I smiled and climbed into the car. I waved, then realized that I never got to say goodbye to Edward. I opened the window halfway and yelled, "tell Edward I said bye!"

"I think he heard that," Carlisle replied.

"Oh, right. I knew that." I said, remembering their vampire hearing. He chuckled again, and I pulled out of the driveway. I realized that Edward would probably be at my house pretty soon anyway.

_Edward's POV:_ Since the day I met her, Bella never ceased to amaze me. Nobody expected her to come here just to say happy Father's Day to Carlisle. I mean, my siblings and I love our father, and he knows that, but we had all agreed to stop celebrating holidays a long time ago. I had told Bella that on her last birthday, but she still felt the need to come and spend some time with Carlisle. What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as her? I am just a monste- no, don't think that, Bella hates it when I call myself a monster.

Without a second thought I stood up and walked over to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he replied, just like he did when Bella had knocked on this door. I slowly turned the doorknob with my right hand and entered.

"Carlisle," I started, and he looked up, "I know that sometimes I act like I hate being a vampire, especially around Bella, but the truth is that I'm glad that you didn't let me die. If you had, then I wouldn't have even met her. So, thank you." I knew that sounded corny, but it was the truth.

"I know that, Edward," he said with a smile. I sat down on the couch and we talked for a while about random things.

A few minutes later I turned around and looked at the clock. Knowing what I was thinking even though he's not the mind reader, Carlisle laughed. "Go to Bella's house," he told me.  
I stood up to leave, then remembered something and turned around. "Happy Father's Day!" I said and we laughed. I left the room and quietly shut the door behind me, then smiled to myself and ran to Bella's window.

_(At the Swan's house)_

_Bella's POV: _"Did you and Carlisle have fun?" Charlie asked me when I was taking off my shoes.

"Yeah, it was fun. I'm gonna sleep now. Goodnight." I said and went upstairs. I tripped on the last step, but I grabbed the railing before I could come in contact with the ground.

"Goodnight," he said and continued to watch Dracula, which made me want to laugh.

I opened the door to my bedroom and saw Edward lying down on my bed. "Hey," I said and he smiled.

"Hey," he replied.

I opened my closet and found my old sweat pants and T-shirt. Then I went to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I got back to my bedroom, I lay down on the bed and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So you and Carlisle had fun?" He asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," I answered with a smile, "We only watched TV, but it was still fun." I usually only hung out with Carlisle when I got hurt, so I was glad that I got to spend some time with him.

"That's good."

We talked for a while about Father's Day. When we had nothing left to say we started talking about school. I eventually got tired of listening to him complain about having to hear Mike Newton's thoughts. We started to talk about how his family thought that Dracula is offending. Edward had heard Charlie watch it before I got home, and he was still listening to it now. He also had to listen to Carlisle and I watch it for a few minutes at his house. After that, we ended up talking about me becoming a vampire (a topic that we have discussed way too many times). Sometime during that conversation, my eyes closed and I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

* * *

_A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy and I'm not going to post this until I finish Chapter 6._

_It's kind of upsetting that so many people read this, but only a few review. Is it really that hard? PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!_

_I'll post Chapter 6 pretty soon._

_Thanks for reading_

_-cookie-luvr999_


	6. Blowing Kisses

_A/N: So I was thinking that Alice probably blows Jasper kisses all the time, but why do we always have to blow kisses?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Mom._

After Twilight, before New Moon

* * *

Blowing Kisses

_Alice's POV:_ Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and I were all in the same History class this year, and none of us ever paid attention. The only exception being when we were learning about the Civil War and Jasper felt the need to defend the South, but he does that at every school we go to. Surprisingly, he didn't get a detention this time.  
When the teacher assigned seats at the beginning of the year, he did it randomly, and none of us were sitting next to each other. Mike Newton was sitting in between Rosalie and me, and the three of us were towards the right of the second row. Jasper sat in the back, all the way to the left. Emmett used to sit in front of him, but he was quickly moved to the left of the first row, near the teacher's desk. Other than the fact that Rose and I have to sit next to Mike, none of us really mind where we sit. We could still talk to each other with our vampire hearing and speed.

The teacher was busy writing on the board, so I turned around to look at Jasper. Not having anything to say at the moment I gave him a flirtatious wink and a smile showing all of my teeth. Humans do that all the time so why shouldn't we?

He acknowledged me with a smile, not knowing how to reply to that. Now that I think about it that's how most human boys react. How are they supposed to know why a girl is looking at them in such a creepy way. Not that I understand it either. I never did that during my mortal years, I mostly stayed away from the boys. Scratch that, I stayed away from people, period. After years of attempting to make friends, I realized that they all thought I was a freak, and gave up on the idea of being around other people. Nobody winked at each other in my day, and now that I think about it, humans these days are pretty ridiculous. Instead of tipping their hats and holding the door open, men nowadays are mostly rude and selfish. And the girls? They flirt with a guy, and when they're rejected, they shamelessly move on to the next one, like it's no big deal. And don't even get me started the show Teen Mom!

Okay, I'm done ranting like an old lady. Edward does enough of that for all of us.

But, really, what is it with blowing kisses? I mean, who thought of that?

"Jasper!" I hissed. Mike was staring at me the whole time and he didn't even notice my lips moving.

"What?" He asked.

"Why do girls blow kisses to guys?"

"Um…isn't it supposed to be cute or something? You're the one who just did it."

"Yeah, but, like," I tried to think of a way to explain what I was thinking. When I couldn't, I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and reapplied my lip-gloss. Then I pressed my lips to the paper, leaving a bright pink lip mark on it. Mike was still staring at me, so I did it in human speed. I leaned over to get a sparkly pink pen out of my bag, so I could leave a message.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_Here's a kiss that you can keep,_

_Just because I love you._

_Ali _

When I was done I folded the paper twice and wrote his name on it. Then I ripped another piece of paper out of my notebook and drew some scribbles on it. I held the note under the other paper and stood up and walked to the recycling bin, which was conveniently close to where Jasper sat. The teacher didn't even turn around from the notes he was writing on the board.

After recycling the paper on the top, I slid the note onto Jasper's desk and gave him a coy smile, like most human girls always did. Then I went and sat down in my seat and took down all the notes that I missed.

Jasper opened and read the note at human speed because most of the classroom was staring at him. He smiled and put it in his pocket. When everyone figured out that was his only reaction, they went back to paying attention (or doing whatever it was that they were doing before). Once Jasper was sure that they weren't watching, he started whispering to me.

"I don't get it"

"Well, I mean, why _blow_ kisses. Who even thought of that?"

He chuckled. "I guess I kind of like your idea better."

"Yeah, this way you can keep it."

"Well, then, I'll keep it forever, sweetheart." He replied in his southern drawl. I had a feeling that now was when most girls my age would giggle.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you, Ali."

There wasn't much else to say, so we didn't for a few minutes.

"Alice!" Rose hissed. Her and Emmett had been listening to our whole conversation, and she had seen my note and told Emmett what I had written.

"Yeah," I turned to her, and when she knew I was looking she turned to look at Emmett. He was already staring at her. She reapplied her lip-gloss, just like I had a few minutes ago, and then she kissed her hand. Emmett furrowed his eyebrows; we both didn't know what she was doing. She lifted her hand a bit and made it look like she was throwing something. Everyone was watching, but it really didn't matter anymore. They probably figured that it was an inside joke or something. Emmett, Jasper and I cracked up when we realized that she had thrown a kiss to Emmett.

"What?" Rose said to me, "You're the one who was saying that blowing kisses is stupid." She grinned at us.

We all started laughing. This time the teacher noticed, and looked pretty annoyed, but we really didn't care. Only Rose would think of something like that. It was too funny.

* * *

_A/N: Not the best chapter, I know, but I really don't think anyone actually reads this considering that I get no reviews except for when I email this to my friends (HINT HINT)._

_If you did read it, then thanks!_

_-cookie-luvr999_


End file.
